custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Quirrell's revelation
Baby Bop, the Picky Eater is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on December 19, 1995. Plot Edit Baby Bop's reluctance to eat unfamiliar food will keep the whole family and Quirrell from celebrating grandma's birthday at Once Upon a Restaurant, unless BJ can persuade her to be more open-minded Quirrell then reveals his true nature by trying to kill Baby Bop. Cast Edit Barney Cast Edit * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) * Professor Quirrell (Ian Hart) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandma (Voice: Rhea Perlman / Body: David Voss) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandpa (Voice: David Kelly / Body: Dao Knight) * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Greer (Christie Abbott) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Richenza (Alisa Besher) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Gordon (Hassan Nicholas) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Lauren (Deanna Mustard) * Theodore (Landon Prairie) * Axel (Casey Rion) * Lenny (Adam Springfield) * Roman (Jordan Wall) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Tyson (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Jill (Lana Whittington) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Sara Minor (Gisèle Corinthians) * Waiter at Fancy Restaurant (Arthur Holden) Songs Edit * Barney Theme Song * Being Together * You Might Like Something New * The Yum, Yum Song * Be Our Guest * The Waitress Song * This Is Not My Day * Trying On Dreams * We're Gonna Teach Baby Bop A Lesson * Forgive Me * This is the Way * I Love You Trivia Edit * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney in Concert (original)", with the same vocals from "Up We Go!". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when , the music from "A-Counting We Will Go! (Season 8 episode)" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When , the music from "It's Showtime!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Baby Bop says "I HATE SPINACH!!!", as she pounds her bowl of spinach salad with her fists at a fancy restaurant, the music from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" (when Barney yells "Oh, no!", while seeing nothing on the map) is used. * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * This video is adapted from the Arthur book, "D.W. the Picky Eater", and This other video is adapted from the The Nightmare Room, "Dear Diary, I'm Dead". * Production for this video took place in June 1995. * The preview for this video is announced by Don LaFontaine, and he works at California, U.S. Quotes Edit Quote 1: Edit * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Richenza: Sean Abel, Wanna Make a Restaurant Party? * Sean Abel: Sure Richenza. * Richenza: Thanks, I Saw Yesterday Baby Bop the Picky Eater, We're Not Picky Eaters anymore. * Sean Abel: I Think Everyone Knows Baby Bop the Picky Eater. * Richenza: do you Think Baby Bop is the Picky Eater Barney? * (The Barney doll comes to life) * Barney: Whoa, I Think Baby Bop is the Picky Eater but Professor Quirrell doesn't think she is. * Sean Abel and Richenza: Barney!!! * Barney: Hi Sean Abel, Hi Richenza, I'm So Glad to See You. * Sean Abel: You saw an Ad Yesterday That Told Me I can tell you the Picky Eater, The Big Fish. * Baby Bop: The big Fish is in a Whole wide World! Quote 2: Edit * (Baby Bop, Professor Quirrell, and her family are at a fancy restaurant) * (the waiter brings dinner to Baby Bop and her family's table) * Professor Quirrell: Mmm. W-Well T-That L-Looks g-good. * Baby Bop: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! * BJ: She's gonna throw a tantrum! * Waiter: Is something wrong? * Baby Bop: This is spinach. * Professor Quirrell: C-C'mom, B-Baby B-Bop. A-At L-Least J-Just t-try i-it. * Baby Bop: (gets angry) I HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad, causing the spinach to fly around) * Waiter: That's it. I quit. * Baby Bop's Mom: (yelling furious) Baby Bop! * (Baby Bop sighs) * (fades to Baby Bop, Professor Quirrell, and her family arriving home) * Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? * BJ: Sissy punched her salad and it exploded... then everybody is looking at us. * Baby Bop: Nuh-uh! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! * Baby Bop's Mom: No more restaurants for you, young lady, until you can behave and learn to eat what's there. * Professor Quirrell: (upon revealing his true nature) You're grounded for 1 week! Now go to your room!! * Baby Bop: Okay. * BJ: What about grandma's birthday at the Once Upon a Restaurant? * Baby Bop's Mom: Baby Bop will not be joining us. * BJ: Ay-yi-yi. Quote 3: Edit * (after the song "This is Not My Day", Sean Abel was an interesting day for baby bop, he has an idea.) * Sean Abel: Baby Bop! (he arrives in her bedroom) * Baby Bop: What is It! * Sean Abel: Let's Go Back To School! * Professor Quirrell: You Ruined My Baby Bop's Grounded you little trouble maker, Uh Oh, It Looks like a Job for the duck tape and a rope (evil laugh). * Sean Abel: No, No. Category:Harry Potter